User blog:Captain Warrior/Joe Frazier vs Muhammad Ali. Rivalry Rap Battles Episode 2
Welcome to my second official battle for my series, Rivalry Rap Battles. Today we have Joe Frazier battling Muhammad Ali to see who is truly the greatest boxer. Intro VS! BEGIN! Joe Frazier: (starts at 0:09) My name is Joe Frazier; I got bars that are sharper than a razor. Same goes to sharks' teeth, so call me Ken Norton the Jawbreaker. I'll smoke this turkey out with gloves, like I do to other meats. By giving you a huge Knockout, just from using my lyrical beats. Just the 2 of us battling, this time our daughters will not be involved. This will be a tougher fight than it was with your ex wife that made your marriage get dissolved. Better make sure your hands are clean, so you don't cheat like your trainer Dundee. You got your ass rejected by Sugar Ray Robinson, your boxing wannabe. You say you're undefeated in the ring, when you don't have any sex. Dumbest thing since your name was on the wall of the Walk of Fame, just 'cause you begged. Why don't you float away like this battle is Vietnam? 'Cause you're more harmless than a butterfly; always trying to keep it calm. Muhammad Ali: (starts at 0:48) Years after years, your anger and ugliness just keeps on getting worse. I Am Ali, the greatest; gonna make a poetic album of a spoken verse. Be percieved, my jabs sting like bees, and the same goes for my raps. Plus you're weak; you must have been using a punching bag filled with scraps. Better keep all eyes on me, right before I fuck yours up really tight. Don't even bother hitting me, small fry, 'cause you ain't very wide. I got a really quick hand speed; can't even make them stay still. You were undefeated, until George Foreman got all up in your grill! I was truly a hero, when I saved that suicidal man down from the ledge. I made so many villains, especially you at the ring, 'cause I love living life on the edge. You became a boxer unintentionally, it was all just a huge blunder. My trash talking ability will take this piece of shit all the way to the dumpster. Joe Frazier: (starts at 1:29) Eddie Futch and I just noticed you were off guard when you lyrically spoke. You should get the Fresh Prince to show you how to flow Like The Pros. I may be small by my height, but I never backed down when beating opponents! Hell, I never gave up while I was boxing against you in our first moment. You don't trust your daughter in the sport; you want to be the only boxing Ali legend. You left Moore's training camp 'cause your fat ass couldn't do errands! Just throw your success in the Ohio River, 'cause it's all faker than that medal memory. Plus none of it would have existed without me for it being the Fight of the Century. Talking about my career being a mistake? Yours was because of a bike thief case. Eddie, pass me some bug spray, to get this fake roach out of my face. I suggest you start tapping out; you're just shaking up the world with your winning prediction. Your rapping license just expired, and I won't be helping you like I did towards Richard Nixon. Muhammad Ali: (starts at 2:10) Oh okay, you want to talk about commercials against the Ad man? Must have drunk so much Miller Lite to think of those lines, which is very bad, man. And yes the whole medal tossing shit may or may not have been a misunderstanding. But it was definitely true that you cut yours into pieces, you really wasted that gold granting. I'll end you worse than Liston, by leaving you Busted like you were from Mathis. Got a medal at the Summer Olympics as his free agent due to his injury status. You should take a seat, 'cause you won't be Standing By Me any longer. I'm pure magic like David Copperfield; in any second you'll be a goner. Your dissing attempts are like a Phantom Punch since they only go through me. You smell like a bear, Smokey, let me donate you to the zoo, please. So you should start washing up, 'cause you're all smoldered, but you already understood. You came back once again, but this time you'll hang the gloves up for good! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? RIVALRY RAP BATTLES! Who won? Joe Frazier Muhammad Ali Keep on giving me suggestions! Category:Blog posts